


clean up this mess

by writeasraine



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Matsuda, Boys in Skirts, Boys in dresses, Drunk Bets, F/M, Femdom, Maid Matsuda, Maid dress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, genuinely cannot believe i wrote this, this is very corny i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasraine/pseuds/writeasraine
Summary: Matsuda says you'd look cute in a maid outfit. You bet him he'd look even better
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	clean up this mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this was my first time trying to write any sort of femdom scenario AND this was my first time writing for this character, but I had maidboy matsuda brainworms heehee
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr punnywritesstuff for a server collab "12 days of xxxmas"  
> DO NOT REPOST

Matsuda was acting stupid again. Coming back from the bathroom, you found him with his cheeks flushed from inebriation, running his mouth to his friends at the bar about how cute you’d look in one of those stupid maid dresses. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him. As if you’d be caught dead wearing one of those. 

“I think you’d look cuter than me in one, actually,” you announced your presence, sliding up next to your boyfriend and looping an arm around his bicep. 

He jumps, face growing even redder with embarrassment. “What do you mean?” he stammers, taken aback by your suggestion.

“I mean I’m not wearing one of those maid dresses,” you said. 

“But you’d look so cuuuute!” he whined, dropping his head to your shoulder in drunken frustration. 

“I have an idea,” you smirked, “whoever can do the most shots in under a minute wins. Loser wears the dress?” 

It was a bet you knew you would win. Matsuda got so excited, mistakenly thinking he had a chance. Given that he was already half gone, it didn’t take long for him to pass out entirely. That’s how you ended up here, a week later with your boyfriend standing shyly in front of you wearing a black and white ruffled dress, the outfit complete with a matching choker, headband, and stockings. Somehow the look feels more revealing than your naked body. 

You see him tremble ever so slightly. Your bare knees scrape on the carpet as you crawl towards him. The silk of his stockings is smooth under your touch, caressing up to his thighs. You look up at him but he barely meets your gaze, quickly averting his eyes in embarrassment. His breath hitches when you lift up the skirt ever so slightly. Under the ruffles and lace there was nothing hiding him, no barriers between his hardening cock and your face. 

“So pretty,” you coo at him. You dip your head under the skirt letting it drape over your head. You lick your lips seeing his cock stand straighter by the second. Gently, your lips wrap around the tip, and Matsuda lets out a small yelp in surprise. Slowly you take him deeper in your mouth, suckling gently.

You feel the heat building between your legs and press them together to try and alleviate some of the pressure. As you shift your thighs against each other, Matsuda looks down and sees your ass wiggling as you take his cock in your mouth. He throws his head back with a breathy moan. He forces himself to bite down on his lip and focus on the pain so he doesn’t cum too fast. 

You pull off of him feeling him getting too close. Your knees are still weak when you stand, with the burn of the carpet not helping at all. Gently you guide him by the shoulders and push him to lay back on the bed. You stand back to take a good look at him and the tent in the skirt his dick is making as he lays on his back. 

Crawling up his body, you ghost your fingers over his stockings, you toy with the garters holding them up, admiring the ruffles along the collar decorating his neckline, matching the choker he wore. You straddle his torso, knees on either side of his chest. You push the hair out of his face and he follows your touch. Leaning down with your face close to his, you whisper sweet praises in his ear, your back arching and pressing against nothing just from the thought of what you could do to him. 

Kissing the corner of his mouth, you hook a finger under his choker, not pulling, just to add some extra pressure. “My pretty little maid boy,” you say as your other hand sneaks down to your pussy. “Can you do something for me?”

“Yes,” he breathes, “anything.”

“Can you clean something for me?” you sing the request at him, two of your short fingers sliding over your obscenely slick folds. 

“Hm?” Matsuda cocks his head, dazed and confused. 

The hand that you have tangled in his hair grips at the base of his scalp and pulls him firmly back down to the mattress. If you were looking the other way, you’d see how his cock twitched at your dominance. Your other hand at your pussy swirls around your entrance to gather up your juices. You lean back down to gently lick at his bottom lip and he whimpers. 

“It’s just that,” you start, playing coy and innocent, “my pussy has made such a mess! Will you…” that’s when you bring your sopping wet fingers to his lips for him to lick, “be a good maid and clean it up for me?” 

He opens his mouth to your fingers without question. “Good boy,” you praise him, and his hips are rolling up to the air, desperate for friction. You let him suck on your fingers, his tongue swirling around your digits, before you pull them away. Reaching behind you, you flip his skirt up to reveal his cock standing at the ready for you. Your spit slicked fingers ghost down over his shaft, past his balls and hook underneath just underneath them to press against his taint. He whimpers and writhes for you, his cheeks flushed bright red while you press delicate circles underneath his balls. Matsuda whines when you move away, in the brattiest voice you have ever heard from him.

You give his hair another tug. “Are you going to be a good boy for me while I sit on your face, or are you going to act spoiled?” 

His eyes blow wide, “N-no, I’ll- I’ll be good!” 

You smile at him, caressing his cheek in praise before turning yourself around, lowering yourself onto his mouth ready and waiting for you. He licks eagerly at your cunt, his tongue sliding deeper into you as you roll your hips, watching in front of you how he’s making fists scrunching up the fabric of the skirt, trying so hard not to touch himself without your permission. 

Taking pity on his struggle, you lean down over his cock, gathering spit in your mouth before letting it ooze from your lips onto the tip. You caress the silk stockings over the insides of his thighs, playing with the hems and the straps on the garter belts. You lick your lips at the sight of his cock twitching for you before taking him in your mouth again. Feeling the warm insides of your cheeks sucking him, his arms fly up to lock your thighs down, keeping you from sliding too far away from his mouth. His lips are wrapped around your clit and he sucks and laps at it like you’re his last meal. His length pushes further down your throat as you gasp for him and the way he’s latched onto you. 

Sinking further and further into the feeling, you make each other squirm until it hits you that it’s not enough. 

“I need more,” you say, detaching yourself from him. Matsuda sits up on his elbows to try and chase your cunt, looking entirely helpless as you move away from him. You hold the base of his cock in a firm grip, looking him in the eyes as you ask, “Will you be good for me?”

“Yes!” he blurts, desperate for you to move. “Please, please sit on my cock please I’m begging you!” he whines. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” you hold his chin, squishing his cheeks slightly before letting go to give him a deep kiss. You raise your hips and sink down just over the tip, giving yourself time to adjust to his girth before eventually sliding him in all the way. 

You bounce on top of him, unable to control the whimpers you let out and clutching onto his skirt for balance while your pace becomes more frantic. Matsuda’s strong hands find your hips and guide you to keep you moving along his length, dragging you down harder as you both near your end. 

“Please let me cum,” he groans, his fingers sure to leave bruises in your sides at this point. 

Feeling the strength that he normally brings to the bedroom layered with that newfound desperation in his voice is what finally sends you over the edge without warning, your walls twitching around his length that still is pumping into you. You slam down to clench around him, riding out your high, finding what little breath you still have to give him permission to pull out and find his own release. 

Spent, you cling to each other in your aftershocks, catching your breath while he throws aside the headband and gloves he had still been wearing. He brushes your hair out of your face and pulls you in for a kiss. 

“Shit,” you laugh, looking down at the mess you’ve made of your bed and his cum left painted across your body. “Guess we need to clean up for real this time.”


End file.
